Twice the Ice
by That anime-cartoon fangirl
Summary: Elsa's powers only continue to grow, so annually when the time in July comes when she first disappeared, she goes to the North Mountain to rid herself of her excess power without harming anyone. But what happens when another ice magic user decides to come into play, and a second snow in July begins? Jack x Elsa
1. Prologue

_**First Jelsa fanfic as well as a Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The sky was a bright blue, the sun showing through the morning clouds and warm air quickly filling the town of Arendelle. Many people gathered on the sidewalks as the day progressed, and a beautiful queen watched from a deck that had been built into her room so she could survey her kingdom. 3 years had passed since the tragedy that had befallen her kingdom known as the mid-summer blizzard now. Yet, and yet, Queen Elsa knew that today she would be returning to the mountain she had once isolated herself on. She didn't want to take risks of hurting people anymore, so an annual trip had been planned where she could go up the mountain and exert her powers in peace without hurting anything more fragile than a snowflake. She watched as her kingdom awoke and she sighed, turning and preparing herself for a journey up the mountainside.

A knock sounded at her door, and without warning a party of people came in with a loud crack from the doorway slamming open. Olaf led the way with Anna and Kristoff not even a heartbeat behind. They were all laughing although an immediate silence followed their arrival as Elsa glanced at them all in an awkward surprise.

"Do you have to go?" Anna asked quietly, just as she did every year prior and most likely every year to come.

"It is for the best." Elsa replied, taking the draping cape she had and the gloves she wore off and setting them on her nightstand. "I do not wish to hurt the people of my kingdom, and this is the way I feel I am keeping them safe." Anna opened her mouth to reply and closed it as she received a knowing look from Kristoff.

"Ok." Anna said somberly, looking at her shoes. Guilt shot through Elsa as she watched her energy-filled younger sister look as though the world was collapsing. Elsa smiled and lifted Anna's chin to meet her gaze.

"Do me a favor and have lots of dances and parties while I'm gone." She said, and Anna grinned.

"You're only going for one night." Anna said. "How many dances could you have?"

"You're in charge." Elsa shrugged, and Olaf laughed.

"We're gonna party?!" He asked excitedly, lifting his head from the rest of his body. The room was filled with laughter as Elsa nodded.

"Of course, although, I better make sure this stays with you." Elsa said, adding more snowflakes to the flurry above the snowman's head. "No melting on me now." Elsa led the way out of her room and outside to the back of the castle where they glanced up and at the North Mountain. Memories flashed in everyone's minds, but the words as the moment were too sacred and too painful to speak aloud. Instead, Elsa turned and curtseyed to the group of friends and her sibling before walking across the ice path that led to the other side. Anna watched, a sad look befalling her facial expression and her eyes gazing down towards her feet once more. Kristoff put an arm around her shoulder, using his free hand to wave. Olaf waved, and once Elsa was on the other side, she waved back, turned, and disappeared.

"It's just one night." Kristoff said, and Olaf frowned.

"It's gonna be a long one." He said absently, and it was Anna's turn to frown.

"Why is that?" Olaf looked up at her with a serious gaze.

"I feel snow on the way."

"Snow?" Kristoff laughed. "That's a bad joke for this time of year, pal."

"I'm serious." Olaf looked up towards the mountains. "Maybe Elsa has something in mind, I don't know, but something is coming. A big storm."

* * *

"A vacation?" Jack repeated, making sure that he heard the older man correctly.

"Jack, we've been over this about seven time already, mate." Bunny said. "Yes, a vacation. You've been working for a long time non-stop to make sure that all the kids are safe."

"Which they are and now you need to rest." Santa said. "Is not good to work so hard all the time."

"Where would I go?" Jack demanded, folding his arms over his chest. "I have nowhere I could go."

"Not true." Santa said. "I could transport you to a Radom place and you would stay there until I summon you back, deal?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the old man's hand as he stuck it out to shake. Rolling his eyes and sighing largely, he shook it.

"Fine, deal." Jack grabbed his staff which was leaned up against a wall nearby as Santa opened a portal up into a swirling mass of green and a pale peach color. Jack frowned; he had never seen this portal opening. He opened his mouth to ask where it went when Bunny just kicked him through it.

Particles of light buzzed and flashed as the portal warped him and spit him out onto a cobblestone road. Jack lifted his head, holding a hand to one side as the portal faded and he stood. It was want outside, birds singing and people all over the place. He got many strange looms, and from his hair to his clothing did he seem out of place with all the dresses and fancy ways of dressing up. Jack's blue eyes stared around, and they landed on a large, pale castle close by. There might be answers there. Jack jumped up to fly only to go through the air and come straight back down. His flying didn't work here? He tried again, and found that although he couldn't fly, he could jump rather high and land without feeling any pain. He headed straight for the castle through these jumps, and landed on the roof. He jumped down through it, not wanting to draw attention from guards, and peered around inside. It was full of people, and it looked like a party. Jack grinned. It was summer here, but now it looked like he could make it winter. He climbed back onto the roof and pointed his staff at the sky. Channeling all the energy he had, he created big storm clouds that soon began dropping heavy snowflakes onto the city. Jack sat on the roof and watched as people came out bewildered, and he laughed at them. It was funny, to him. He leaned back and enjoyed the scene of people and closed his eyes lazily.

Maybe vacation was fun.

* * *

Anna watched as people began to panic, and someone screamed about snow. Anna looked at Olaf and Kristoff, who both jointed her as she ran outdoors to see what all the commotion was about. She watched as large snowflakes fell down, and he eyes widened as they met Kristoff's. He sighed and looked at his feet.

"Looks like we're going to go and get Elsa...again." He added, staring at the grating sky.


	2. Chapter 1: My Ice or Yours?

**_Thanks to eenayde for reviewing! Here's Chapter 1!_**

* * *

Elsa looked out from the view on her tower. The sun was just coming vet the mountains and she watched as the sky turned pink and orange. She was at peace here, and now she had to go back. She had spent most of the day prior just building random things of snow and burning off any extra energy she had. She headed down the stairs and exited the castle. Elsa turned and glanced at it one more time only to hear footsteps stomping up her stairs. They were in a hurried and urgent pace, and when she turned her eyes met Kristoff's. He rode atop Sven, and was panting just as hard as the reindeer.

"We have a problem." He stated. "Get on, I'll explain on the way." Elsa gave him a funny look, but accepted his hand as he extended it to help her. She hung on loosely to Kristoff's shoulders, leaning forward and listening as he spoke. "We have snow in July again. It's not you I don't think, but we have to be sure. It's snowing, and everything's frosting over."

"Frosting over?" Elsa repeated.

"Yeah, like a frost is just covering everything and its impossible to melt and its freezing to the touch." Kristoff confirmed. Sven ran down the mountainside, and the small town of Arendelle came into view. It was covered in snow and the buildings themselves seemed to have a frosty appearance. The port wasn't frozen over completely, but the water closer to the town and its docks was. The patterns were peculiar and unnatural to Elsa's own near designs that were simple and pure. This frost was designed with several layers of crystals and spiral patterns that overlapped and looped. Smaller designs made up the larger ones and it continued to grow. Elsa gaped at the sight whilst Kristoff gasped. "That's some ice." He whistled.

"I'll say." Elsa breathed. "Can Sven go any faster?" Kristoff laughed and patted the reindeer's neck. Sven gave a snort and pushed on, leading them straight into town at top speed. Elsa looked at her townspeople's frightened faces as she went by, and she knew they thought that this was her doing. She looked down, guilt flushing her face. This wasn't her fault, she was sure of it. However, she couldn't control the feeling of guilt that swayed inside her. Who else could've possible done this? She didn't think it had been her, but a twinge of doubt surfaced every time, so she pushed the thought away and focused on the castle.

"Elsa!" A voice exclaimed once she had reached the gates, and Elsa jumped from Sven's back and ran to meet Anna. "Elsa, did you do this?"

"No, well, I don't think so." Elsa said, looking at her hands. Anna gave her the gloves she'd left on the nightstand, and Elsa quickly returned them to her fingers. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to figure out how to stop it."

"Stop what?" A voice asked, and the four of them turned. A boy with shaggy white hair stood there, leaning against a staff with a blue hoodie and a pair of pants that fit tightly.

"Who are you?" Kristoff demanded.

"That didn't answer my question." The boy said nonchalantly, twirling his staff and walking towards them.

"You didn't answer mine." Kristoff retorted.

"I asked first." The boy shrugged, jumping high into the air and seating himself on a ledge. He watched them with a deep blue gaze. "The name is Jack, Jack Frost."

"I'm Anna." Anna said immediately, curtseying to the older boy. "Princess of Arendelle."

"Anna, don't introduce yourself to him, we just met him." Kristoff complained.

"Kristoff, it's alright." Elsa dismissed the male whom was so protective of Anna. "I'm Queen Elsa, Anna is my sister and Kristoff there is her fiancé." Elsa also curtseyed, and then straightened. "May I ask what brings you to the castle?"

"I just saw a girl in a pretty blue dress riding on a reindeer through the city and thought I'd come say hello." Jack shrugged, and blush became relevant on Elsa's cheeks. "Anyway, what are you all trying to stop? I came halfway through a conversation, it's killing me to know what you all were talking about." Elsa watched him for a brief moment where hesitation settled in. Then she mentally shook herself and cleared her throat.

"The snow and the frost. We were going to rid the kingdom of it but it seems as though we don't know the source." She explained. Jack sat up, watching her through a narrowed gaze.

"What's wrong with snow?" He demanded.

"Nothing, it's just that its the middle of summer." Elsa said. "My kingdom prefers the warmth when it's supposed to be warm."

"Elsa can't hate snow, she has snow powers." Anna said, and Elsa turned and looked at her sister as though she didn't want the secret to be given out. Jack sat up further, a guarded curiosity filling his gaze and a smile tugging at his lips.

"What a coincidence." He said, gaining the room's attention again. "I also happen to have snow magic." Elsa's eyes widened.

"Really?" Anna asked. Jack flicked his wrist and stuck is index finger in the air, a tiny snowflake balancing carefully on the top. He blew it, and it broke off into several other flakes that divided multiple times until it was snowing on those below him.

"You caused this storm." Kristoff said, brushing the snow off of himself. "This snow! Take it back!" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with it? A little cd for you?" His voice was taunting, and Kristoff shivered.

"No, I happen to love the cold. However, I also sell ice for a living. I need it to be warm if my business it to keep up." He retorted. Jack sat back, considering this.

"Nah, I like the snow here." He shrugged, walking along the ledge towards the doorway. "It suits this little town." He jumped down as Kristoff glared, and turned to the trio before bowing. "It was a pleasure to meet you Anna, not at all a pleasure meeting you Kristoff, and Queen Elsa," Jack gave her a wide smile. "I do hope our paths cross in the future." With that, he turned and with his staff over one shoulder, walked out with his bare feet on the ice.

"And don't come back!" Kristoff hollered after him. Anna gave him a hurt look and Elsa stepped forward. She extended a hand and opened her mouth as though she were going to summon him back, then frowned, changed her mind, and turned back. She walked down the hallway towards her room, ignoring Anna's protests and shutting the door behind her. Now how was she supposed to pull her kingdom out of this?

* * *

Jack laid on top of the castle, watching the large moon as it peeked over the horizon. Was the Man in the Moon still watching him from here? He kept his arms behind his head as his body relaxed for him to sleep. Just as his deep blue eyes closed, he heard a soft voice flow through the wind. He sat up quickly, listening again as the voice flowed up to him. It was beautiful, and it was sad almost. Jack frowned, sliding down the castle's roof on his own ice and sat just above a deck where the sound was strongest. He watched as doors opened and light pooled outside. Elsa's shadow led her out, she sat looking over her kingdom as her voice slipped into the night. There were no words, just a long, melodic tone that was more graceful than anything Jack had heard in his life. He ducked out of sight as Elsa returned inside and he lay there on the ledge. He listened to her as she sang herself softly to sleep. She lulled him into a drowsy state, and Jack smiled before he too was washed into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Legend of Jack

_**Here is chapter 2, enjoy!**_

* * *

Elsa awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She hurriedly got dressed and answered it, putting the finishing touches on her braid as the door opened and Anna and Kristoff barged in. Eyes wide, Elsa watched as Kristoff cleared his throat and proudly held up a poster. It was a faded yellow poster with a picture of Jack on it, a wanted poster with a reward for the boy's capture.

"Is this necessary?" Elsa asked, frowning as she took the piece of paper from his hands.

"Well, we asked a couple of the older locals about someone named Jack Frost, and I guess there's a whole legend about him." Kristoff said.

"I'm going to go to the library to see if there are any books on it." Anna said excitedly, and Kristoff put an arm around her affectionately.

"I'm going with Olaf to finish putting these posters up." Kristoff said.

"Are they necessary?" Elsa repeated, and Anna gave her an innocent look.

"Kristoff's business is in trouble." She said softly.

"And so are you." Kristoff added. "The townspeople think that this storm is your doing, remember?" Elsa felt the twinge of guilt hit her stomach again and she looked at the bottom of her dress and then her shoes.

"I guess that means I have no way of helping you out then." She said quietly. Kristoff instantly felt bad and reached an arm out to gently place it on the queen's shoulder.

"Yes you do. You need to stay here in case anyone has information on the whereabouts of Jack." He said, making it sound like an important job. Elsa gave an unconvincing nod, and the pair left her in the room. Elsa opened her doors and stepped outside to watch as Kristoff and Anna both walked outside. They hugged tightly before departing ways. A surge of jealousy hit Elsa, but she pushed it away. She would be just fine without a man in her life.

"Left home while everyone else goes on a field trip?" A familiar voice asked, and Elsa turned to find Jack sitting on her roof.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Jack smiled as he jumped onto the railing and swing his feet over the edge.

"If you don't want me here-." He trailed off, jumping.

"No, wait!" Elsa said, darting forward and looking down and found Jack hanging by his staff just below her.

"Aw, you do care." Jack gave her a cunning grin before swinging himself back onto the railing where he sat and gazed at her.

"Kristoff and Anna are putting up posters to hunt you down. The last place you should be is here." Elsa warned, swallowing and hoping the blush enlightening her cheeks would leave.

"Technically, this is the best place to stay because no one would look for me here. Besides," Jack stood and gazed at her mischievously. "You seem to enjoy my company."

"That is irrelevant." Elsa began, but Jack had jumped down and stood right in front of her. She hoped he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating.

"I don't think it is." He whispered, and Elsa could smell the winter chill he was emitting around her. He smiled as the blush only heated her cheeks even more, and leaned forward until his lips were at her ear. "I'll tell you a secret." He whispered. "I think you're my only friend here." Elsa laughed as he pulled away, laughing too.

"How did you get here anyway?" She asked as Jack regained his place on the railing. "I haven't seen you before." Jack looked up at the question, and back down.

"Well, I come from far away. Lets leave it at that." He said, pulling his hood over his shaggy white hair. Elsa frowned, opened her mouth for an objection, and then shut it out of respect for his request. So far, Jack had been the nicest to her, and she wanted to keep it that way. "Why do you always wear gloves?" Jack asked, and Elsa looked at her hands before moving them behind her back.

"So I don't hurt people." She responded softly. Jack frowned and gave her a curious look.

"How so?" Elsa sighed and took off her glove, placing her hand on the railing. A small area near her hand froze over with ice, and she removed it, placing it back in the glove.

"It's not as bad as it used to be, thanks to my annual visits to the North Mountain where I blow off steam, but I still freeze things on touch." She said, and Jack studied her for a moment.

"I could teach you to control it." He offered, and Elsa looked up with wide eyes. Her mouth opened to respond when a guard burst through the door.

"Your majesty, I-." He broke off when he spotted Jack. "Is that not the boy on the wanted posters around town?" Jack gave Elsa a knowing smile.

"Time to go!" He said, flipping up and over the roof. Elsa watched him, blinking, frozen in amazement.

"Your majesty, you are needed." The guard repeated. "It is urgent."

"I'll be right there." Elsa said, looking up at the roof where Jack had disappeared. She smiled, turned her face towards the ground, walking back inside.

Jack peered over the edge, watching the girl as she disappeared and he sat up, his hood still on. She was pretty and nice, and a great person. Jack took the straighter end of his staff and poked the deck below, letting some of his magic travel through it. Once it hit the deck, frost curled and swerved around until it had created a perfect portrait of the queen. Jack smiled at it, proud of his work, and then stood up and sprinted back up the roof. Might as well not cause Elsa anymore problems than she needed.

* * *

Anna searched through the shelves of books. Her eyes wandered over old spines and faded titles. Finally, she reached one titled "Winter's Beginning." She pulled it and began to read.

_"In the beginning there was nothing but a simple temperature that remained its same way for generations. Never changing and seemingly unending it remained that way until he arrived. A boy of wonders beyond anyone's imagination swept over the land, encasing it in an icy cold winter that seemed just as unending as the temp prior had been. No seasons came, and the warmth did not return for many more generations, and about an equal time length to that of the previous temperature, things warmed up. The boy left as they did, promising to return the cold to the land so that it could replenish itself as it had. He was gone, only to return sooner than he had. The time lengths shortened until they became what was now the modern day seasons, and this boy still comes to create a great storm before a great thaw. His name, long known throughout history and passed down from one cold generation to a much warmer next, was Jack Frost." _

Anna breathed in sharply. Is this how Jack got his powers? Was the Jack that had stormed into her castle just yesterday the same Jack that had been living for centuries to bring the winter back to the land? And if so, why would he choose to return so soon? These things didn't make sense to her, so instead, Anna brought the book back to the castle with her. For how close Jack seemed to be to Elsa, maybe she could tell her or even get Jack to explain it. Anna's hurried footsteps were soon matched by Kristoff whom had come to join her.

"Hey, I hung all those posters." He said, and they headed into the castle. Anna had opened her mouth to reply when she noticed Elsa.

"Hey, I got the book!" She announced, running up the stairs to her sister with Kristoff not far behind. Elsa's eyes lit up and she gazed at the book almost admiringly.

"May I, umm... Borrow.. This?" She asked, and Anna frowned in confusion.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I got it for you." Elsa smiled and gently took the book from her sister's small fingers. She walked away towards her room, thumbing through it.

"You don't think it's a little weird that she's so interested in this guy?" Kristoff asked and Anna smiled with a shrug.

"She's my sister and I have to love her no matter what decisions she's makes."


	4. Chapter 3: What's Wrong With Snow?

_**Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on the ice image of Elsa and she beamed at it. Her eyes traced every line, every spiral, every individual crystal, every detail. She was amazed every time that she saw it. Jack had truly managed to find something that truly appealed to her and take it to the next level. Elsa's eyes continually wandered over its shape and form, and she felt giddy just looking at it.

"Like my present?" Elsa looked up as Jack sat up from the roof, dangling his bare feet over the edge.

"Are you going to make this a continual thing?" Elsa asked, smiling up at him.

"You enjoy my company." Jack retorted lightly. Elsa chuckled softly.

"You're going to get into trouble if you're spotted again." Elsa warned. "The guard from yesterday wasn't very happy." Jack let out an exasperated sigh and threw himself onto his back.

"I want to say hi! Why is that so hard?" Jack sat up again, watching her with bright eyes. "What did he want anyway?" Elsa blinked, unsure of what to say. She looked at the design again, her eyes tracing the fine lines.

"A prisoner that we had, a man whom had commuted a crime, he escaped." Elsa said. Jack frowned, sitting up. "His name is Hans, and he escaped and stole one of the trade boats."

"Is he on his way here?" Elsa admired and felt a little safer at the commanding and defensive tone of his voice. He landed on his feet next to her, watching her expression closely. "Because I will fight him off."

"That's kind of you Jack." Elsa said. "But the guards will deal with him."

_"Guards?"_ Jack thought, and this sent his head reeling back to how he'd gotten into this mess. He scowled, turning so Elsa didn't see.

"Are you?" Elsa asked, and Jack turned back to her, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention." he said, embarrassed.

"I asked if you were going to get rid of the snow." Elsa asked quietly, but she shook her head. "Then again, you _are _Jack Frost. You have no way of doing it, do you?" Jack felt a surge of sadness as he shook his head.

"Could you?" he asked, and Elsa glanced at him.

"I can only unfreeze my own magic. We'll just have to wait until it melts." she responded, and a moment of silence passed over them.

"What does everyone in this kingdom have against snow?" Jack muttered, standing on the railing.

"Hey, wait!" Elsa said as Jack jumped down. He landed on his feet, looking up at the queen. He waved halfheartedly, wandering away towards town. "Jack, stop! The guards will find you!" Elsa shouted. Jack pulled his hood up, and walked away, ignoring Elsa completely. How could he have thought that she would be okay with him and his snowy self? No one had ever been okay with it, just because he was elsewhere didn't mean anything would change. He had gotten his hopes way too high up, and then they were dropped down just as they had always been.

Jack walked right between the crowds of people, earning many stares of surprise and wonderment as he walked freely through the people. Some people shied from him, although he didn't care. He just wanted to get as far from everyone as possible. A hand clamped onto his shoulder, and he turned roughly. A guard stood there, taken aback by the sudden movement. The guard straightened himself out, and looked down on him.

"You are under arrest, please come with me." he stated, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, and the guard reached again. Jack jumped. He landed behind the guard, using his staff to smack him in the back of the head. a large crowd of people gathered around him, chanting the words 'fight' as the guard returned to a standing position. Jack crouched, fear in his eyes as the guard loomed over him. Jumping up, he made it over the guard and crowd of people. He began running and stopped as another group of guards appeared. Eyes widened, he watched as they advanced only to feel pain in his side as wind brushed over him roughly. Lifting his head, Jack found that he was in a sleigh, and realized that the back of the blonde head was Kristoff. He rolled his eyes but kept his head down as Kristoff peered back. He continued driving, and the air seemed to soften and the noise lowered. Jack held a hand to the back of his head and felt that there was a bump where he'd been hit. He laid down, trying to stay calm as he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He was in pain, and on a sled to who knows where. He sighed, realizing that he was also going to have to stick this ride out until the end.

* * *

Elsa looked off the deck at the place where Jack had disappeared. She hadn't meant to offend him, but the snow needed to go. Her kingdom had fallen into an era of peace, and now it was returning to it's uncomfortable position. She missed the boy already, he was a lot of fun despite what Kristoff thought. Anna came to her side as she was thinking, and Elsa looked at her.

"Have you seen Jack?" she asked.

"No, Kristoff said that he had to make a run to get more ice and asked me to go and grab a tool to fix the sled. I've been gone all day. Wasn't he here?" Anna asked.

"Yah." Elsa faltered, not wanting to speak anymore. She looked up towards the North Mountain and couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening. _"Oh Jack."_ she thought. _"I hope you're alright. I'm sorry, wherever you are_. _Please come back to me!"_

* * *

Jack's eyes opened up, and he felt the cold beneath him. Well, it was all around him really. He sat up, his head in pain still so he went slowly, but it didn't last long. He sat up quickly as he realized that he was on his own, in the middle of a blizzard, with no clue of his whereabouts.

"Kristoff?" he asked, standing. "Kristoff!" he shouted now, looking around at the frozen wasteland around him. Where was he. He spun in circles, eyes darting around for the blonde male. How was he supposed to get back to Elsa now? He sat down, looking up at the swirling snowstorm that enveloped him. He would just have to wait now.

* * *

_**Please review!**_** :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Plotting Through the Storm

_**Thanks to all those who**** reviewed!**_

* * *

The snow blew all around the small town of Arendelle, and Queen Elsa watched with despair but not because of the raging winds. A friend of hers, on she had only met but had become increasingly attached to, was out there. She didn't know where, but she knew why and how. She had driven him there, leading him to believe that she hated the snow that he'd created when really it only made her happy to see the cold flakes. It reminded her of him. Everything that was him. The cold and the frost instantly reminded her of the blonde boy whom had appeared so suddenly from seemingly nowhere. Now, he was gone and it was of her own ignorance that it happened. She watched out the window as the storm raged overhead, her sad and large eyes pondering where the boy was and if he was alright. She had already turned down at least four meals and accepted a half a glass of water, but refused otherwise. She caught the glances of Anna and Kristoff through doorways and off of reflection, but they never approached. Just watched her with sad eyes. But Elsa didn't care. She went to sleep the second night after the male's disappearance, and as she had done the night prior, whispered his name softly and unknowingly as she slept.

"Jack."

* * *

Jack awoke to the sound of a faint sound, something like rough wind blowing snow around, and his eyes opened. He was staring up and into something blue, entirely blue and slightly see through but not completely. He sat up, finding himself in an ice dome just big enough so that he could sit, and he peered around. There was indeed a storm howling outside, and Jack tried to remember what had happened. Images of the back of Kristoff's head and the sled as well as a very hefty storm appearing flashed through his mind, and it made his head ache so instead he shook it and stared at his feet for a few moments. Judging by how sore he was, he felt as though he'd been asleep for a couple of days, and he was a stiff as a board.

Jack pushed the ice capsule concealing him up and out of the way, embracing the winter storm that swirled around him. Yet, as soon as he stood, the snow and wind died at once. He watched as the snow fell all the way down the mountainside, revealing the small town of Arendelle that had received a nice coating of snow. Jack felt guilty for releasing such a storm on them, but he now knew which direction he had to go in order to find Elsa.

Elsa.

His thoughts now focused on the girl as he slowly climbed down the mountain. She had rejected him, and the pain of it spiked through his body. He didn't want to think about her, but he had already begun to and it was slowly accumulating inside him. She consumed his thoughts now, and he felt like crying out and collapsing to his knees. No. He wouldn't give up _that_ easily. If anything, he would go straight down to Arendelle and personally apologize to the queen for causing the snow storm and then disappearing for two nights. He wondered if she missed him as he did her.

No.

She was a queen, she had a kingdom to run and people to look after. No point in wasting her time with him. Jack flinched. That hurt a little to think about. He shook his head, lightly as not to aggravate it further into the headache, and continued down the mountain. He let the unending silence wash over him, and used it as time to think about how he was going to apologize to Elsa. He thought back to their last conversation before he left, and remembered it with a smile. As he walked along, he stared at his feet with this grin, only to stop as his foot hit something. Hard. Stifling a yelp of pain, Jack threw himself onto the ground, and held his injured foot. He looked up, and saw a stalagmite of ice protruding from the ground. His eyes traced it up the mountainside to his left and saw a huge castle of ice that stood there, towering above all else around it. His jaw gaped, and his foot forgotten, he limped quickly over to the structure. He examined it, running his hand over it's smooth features. He added little details with every touch, but didn't notice it as he continued around to a long stairway that led to the entrance.

Suddenly, one of the wide doors opened and Jack darted under the staircase. Two pairs of feet walked down, one heavier than the other although both men were visibly thin. One, the shorter more stumpy-looking character, was speaking in a loud voice.

"Hans, do you really think it's a good idea to stay here?" he asked. "Queen Elsa might return." Jack thought back to his conversation with Elsa before he left once more, and remembered her telling him about a man named Hans. he was the one whom had deceived the kingdom and sought out it's ruler ship. He had ultimately failed and had been imprisoned but had escaped. How had he gotten here?

"I know, I know. We will leave and return the way we came. Those pesky guards will follow out first trail into the mountains and by the time that they come back when they realize we've turned around, it won't matter because Arendelle will be ours." Another man's voice said, probably the 'Hans' guy. The pair stopped, turned, and went back inside, talking quietly about preparations to pack up and leave. Once the doors shut, Jack jumped into the air and headed down the mountain at top speed.

He had to warn Elsa.

* * *

Hans watched as the blonde boy jumped into the air and headed down the mountain. He laughed a low and demonic-like laugh. The boy had been foolish; didn't he know that ice was see through? Now, he had the boy right where he wanted him. He would go and warn Elsa, and right as she sent up guards to come and find him, Hans and his troops would have left down the mountain and attacked Arendelle and taken it as their own. By the time that the guards returned to the town, they would have him to answer to, and there would be nothing they could do. Hans laughed again, louder this time and it echoed through Elsa's castle. He brushed the ice wall next to him, smiling to himself. There was nothing even the ice queen herself could do to stop him now.

* * *

_**Cliffhangar! Sorry, I hate them too! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Jack's 'Welcome-Home' Battle

_**Thanks to all of those who are enjoying this and coming back to read it! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Elsa watched as her guards were sent off, Kristoff watching with pure guilt in his expression. She felt bad for the younger boy, as he had realized that he had dropped Jack off near the summit of the North Mountain when he'd gone up there to grab more ice for the kingdom. As if they needed it, although the snow was melting away now. She watched them until they were out of her sight completely. She turned, hoping that they would return soon with her friend. Kristoff followed her up the stairwell, his eyes wide.

"Elsa, I'm-... I'm sorry." he stammered. "I didn't mean for.." he trailed off as Elsa swept a hand up, silencing him, a sad smile growing across her face.

"I know you meant no harm." Elsa said softly. "It's alright. I understand. Accidents and mistakes happen." As she said this, she frowned and looked at her feet as the thought of her conversation with Jack reentered her mind. She swallowed roughly. "We just have to move on and accept our defeat or try to fix it." With those words, she turned, leaving Kristoff and Anna to wonder what was really going through the Queen's mind. Anna exchanged a glance with Kristoff before turning and walking from the stairwell. The pair walked outside, Kristoff's hand wrapped around hers, and squeezing tightly to reassure her that her sister would be alright. Anna only watched his conflicting gaze as it traveled to the North Mountain. He squinted.

"Kristoff, it's okay." she said, patting his arm.

"No, look." he said.

"No, Kristoff, it's fine." she said, louder so he could hear her.

"No, look" Kristoff moved his arm from hers and pointed. Anna turned, squinting as well, and saw a white cloud erupting down the mountain. Anna instantly thought that it may have been an avalanche, but it was too small. It burst over the lake's surface, skidding to a halt just in front of the pair. The cloud of snow flew by them, ruining Anna's hair as well as rustling Kristoff's. When is dispersed, the pair gasped. "Jack?" Kristoff asked. Jack looked up and a smile spread across his pale face.

"Where is Elsa?" his voice was serious, and his expression quickly matched. "It's vitally important."

"C'mon!" Kristoff said, leading the way as he ran towards the castle. Jack followed, flying through the air.

"You can fly?" Anna asked as she ran beside him. Jack nodded with a smile.

"I couldn't at first because when I went through the port-." He bit his lip, not wanting to explain how it really had happened, "When I went through the process of getting here, it wore me out. Now, my power seems to be growing, and I can easily fly." Anna nodded and silence enveloped the trio, save for the huffing and gasping of their breath loss, and they went inside quickly. "Her room?" Jack asked, and Kristoff nodded, too out of breath to reply. They ran up the stairs as Jack was already speeding through the upper hallway. Jack burst through her doors, and Elsa turned with a start, holding a hand up and one over her chest. Her eyes widened immediately.

"Jack?" she asked, and Jack dropped to the ground. He nodded, and Elsa attacked him with a hug. "I'm sorry." she said somberly. "I didn't mean to offend you." Jack almost didn't catch what she said as he held her in his arms. She was so dainty, and he loved it.

"It's fine." Jack said, stepping back as not to make it awkward. "But you need to keep all of your guards here no matter what!"

"What, why?" Elsa asked; Kristoff and Anna entered the room, panting.

"I met Hans up in the mountains. He said that he was going to come down and attack, so we need to keep as many here as we can. He won't attack then." Elsa blinked at him sadly.

"Jack, I sent a group of guards up the mountain for you." she whispered. Jack's eyes widened, and he jumped through her back doors and off the deck. He hovered in the air and turned to the trio.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get them." he said. "Elsa, you take Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the guards. Spread half of them out on the town's borders and then the other half at the foot of the mountain range. Should Hans see a reason to attack, he will and we'll be ready." With those instructions, Jack took off towards the mountains. His eyes searched thoroughly through the snow and the wind, watching and waiting for the dark group of movement that would signal the troops Elsa sent out. Elsa. Jack smiled at the thought that she'd sent out troops just to find him. It was brave, and bold, but reckless. He would have to convince her that such behavior was not needed, and that he was basically invincible. He was thinking about the situation and barely caught the group of men out of the corner of his eye. He stopped abruptly, turning and darting towards them. "You all, Elsa has ordered you back to the castle immediately!" Jack said as he approached them. The guards looked at one another, one opened his mouth to argue, and then they thought better of it and took off at a sprint down the mountainside. Jack followed them closely, his gaze wandering one direction and then another, searching for any immediate signs of danger. When the castle was in sight, Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Elsa was holding off a large number of men with an icy shield as her guards fought all around her, and Hans watched precariously from a nearby perch out of sight. Jack flew on ahead to the battle, aiming straight for Hans. He didn't even side glance at anyone as he dropped straight down. Anger shrouded his gaze as his target grew closer and closer.

* * *

Elsa sent another pair of guards flying. Instantly, two more took their places, and she quickly began to fend them off. She was growing weary, having never used this much magic at one point in her life, but she knew that Jack would soon return with reinforcements. Suddenly, there was a low humming noise of something speeding through the air. Elsa looked up briefly to see Jack streamlining down towards a small rise overlooking the docks and he hit head-on, snow exploding into the air. Elsa smiled, and then knocked the off-guard crooks away from her. That was one other thing. If this army came from Hans, it was entirely made of bandits, crooks, thieves, and other criminals that had all been put away as well as gang members and thugs. It made them less capable of strategy, but it also gave them a strength Elsa's crew didn't have. Most of these men, if not all, had and were able and willing to kill. Elsa did not allow any of her guards to do so, but to fight until they could not more.

Elsa and her guards as well as the thugs all looked up to watch Jack as he threw Hans onto the ice. The red-haired man's eyes were a dull black color, and it faded as Hans recovered. Looking around, he saw how outnumbered he was and quickly called a retreat.

"Next time, ice boy!" Hans snapped at Jack, who glared as the older man retreated. They disappeared and Elsa ran up to Jack, Kristoff, and Anna, and they all hugged. A group hug that lasted several seconds, and the fear still fresh on the evening air.

* * *

Jack watched through a window as Elsa slept, watching her smile peacefully in a dream. Giddiness filled him as he realized that she was safe, yet a sense of foreshadowing was all around. Hans wouldn't rest until he claimed Arendelle as his own, and Jack had to be ready. He took his staff and settled on the roof. Elsa had offered him a guest room, but he politely declined. As if he needed to take her space with his own. He watched the stars fade, and through cracked eyes and a half-asleep mind, he remembered Hans' gleaming black and gray gaze. Jack quickly sat up as a conclusion reached him. Something turned his eyes that color. Only one being he could think of had the ability to take control like that of someone who was willing.

Pitch.

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliffy! Haha, please review!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Pitch

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Darkness swayed over the mountain, following the patterns of the storm as it raged overhead the troops of Hans as they settled far from Elsa's ice castle. Many of the men shivered, but anger heated Hans to a boiling point, and he was actually sweating. The defeat of the night prior was irritating, and Hans felt disappointment and shame come from his men, and women, in waves. Resentment also layered there, as well as a burdening confusion. His men were becoming unsure of whether or not he was fit to lead them into this waging battle, and whether it was really worth the risk. At the sound of echoes gasping and screeches, he lifted his head without care and looked up at the dark figure standing over him. The pair just watched one another; Hans through a narrowed gaze, the figure through wide amber eyes; silence falling over the group of soldiers.

"Who are you?" Hans finally inquired. "And what do you want?" The figure only threw his head back and cackled, his laughter echoing off the walls of snow and sheets of ice. The groups and clusters of men and women shrank back in fear, but Hans only stood and looked the figure straight in the eye. "Answer me." Being as angry as he was, there was little that could worry Hans at the moment.

"My name is Pitch." the dark man said. "And I saw the young boy with white hair ruin your plans." Hans' eyes widened in anger.

"You know that? Who is he? What's his name? Why does he use ice like Elsa?" Pitch held up his hands in surrender at the barrage of questions. Instead of answering, he dropped a book at the man's feet. Hans, eying him carefully, leaned down and picked it up. He brushed the snow off, revealing the title. _"Legend of Jack Frost."_ Hans chuckled and looked up at Pitch. "What's this?"

"You said you wanted to know." Pitch replied, sitting and gazing craftily at the man, nodding to the book. "There's your answer." Hans watched him through narrowed eyes and sat down on a block of ice where he could see Pitch and read next to the fire at the same time. He opened the first page and delved in.

* * *

Elsa watched as her kingdom rejoiced in the warm weather. Jack watched them as they crowded him at the front door. He walked into the castle, his face beet red and his body shaking as he avoided these people. He seemed to be a very social person, but also seemed as though he never got the chance to talk to people and so he wasn't around them. She smiled as her people were happy and dispersed from the gates. Elsa wished she knew more about Jack, wanting to know what his life was like, where he came from, why he carried his staff, why his hair was very similar to her own. She wanted to know what his friends and family were like, his favorite foods, what made him happy. Elsa stopped, realizing that she was at the top of the stairwell and looking down on Jack, Anna, and Kristoff in the Main Hall. Jack was just a friend, and she had no need to wonder or let these things into her head. She had to focus on the priorities at hand.

Jack's face was twisted in laughter, and he bent over as he couldn't breathe. Anna was giggling with a hand over one mouth, and Kristoff was smiling with the knowledge that he'd made a _very_ good joke. Sven was even grinning, and Kristoff fed him a carrot, taking the uneaten half for himself. Jack's eyes met hers, looked away, and then he did a double take and glanced back at her. Anna turned and smiled, waving.

"Elsa!" she called. "C'mon, we wanted to know if you would come with us on a boat ride!" Elsa walked down the stairs, smiling at her sister's proposal. She joined them, her eyes sweeping over them and resting on Jack a half a second longer than the others before returning her icy blue gaze to her sister.

"That sounds lovely, are we leaving now?" she asked, and Anna nodded. Kristoff frowned.

"Now, when we get on the boat you'd better leave all that formality behind. We're friends and there's no need for that." he warned, and Elsa smiled. Anna and Jack exchanged a glance before smiling. Jack turned towards the door, his smile fading. He could only remember that swirling darkness that he knew belonged to no one but Pitch. Pitch. He had killed Sandy once, terrorized the entire world, causing nightmares and wrecking havoc wherever he went. Jack's hands curled around his staff tightly, turning his knuckles and fingers more pale than they were. He gave a sidelong glance towards Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and now Olaf who were all smiling. He was _not_ going to let Pitch ruin this world too. He shook himself mentally and put a smile on.

"That boat ride?" he asked, sweeping his hand in the direction of the door. Elsa and the others walked out, and Jack let out a final grimace just before he followed. He vowed to have a good time for his friends' sake, but also vowed to come back and consider a plan to rid this place of Pitch and Hans before they struck again.

"Jack?" Elsa called, and Jack ran after them, climbing onto the boat as Elsa pushed them forward and off the docks. Jack smiled as his friends all sat back to enjoy the ride.

* * *

"You're telling me that Jack has great power but doesn't know how to use it?" Hans asked. "And if no one believes in him they can't see him?" Pitch nodded slowly, not moving from the spot he'd been sitting in when he handed the book to Hans.

"He's the only person in your way, and as long as we find a way to make the others feel disappointed or not dependent on him, he will leave." he promised.

"How do you know?" Hans asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I've seen it before." Pitch replied. "Jack isn't from here, he was sent through a portal-type thing. Those like Anna and Elsa who had met him when he first arrived he will be the most attached to. If you can break that bond, then you've got it in the bag. He won't want to come back to them, feeling as though they hurt him. That's when you sweep down and take over the town. However, you'll need to wait until the perfect moment, which means you'll need to be on alert and always watching for it." Hans watched the dark, lanky man through narrowed eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, and Pitch stood, slowly fading.

"You're not the only one with the ability to hold grudges." the echoing voice came, and Pitch faded completely. Hans watched the spot where he'd disappeared for a moment or two longer, before looking back down at the book. He shrugged, and continued reading.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Plagued Dreams

_**Sorry for the late**_** _update!_**

* * *

Jack awoke in the night, his body surrounded by a layer of frost. He was gasping, clutching his chest as he searched for an invisible wound to his heart. He found none, and sighed. He awoken from the third nightmare just that week, and he knew that Pitch was behind it. Jack had no way of stopping them. Well, he couldn't figure out how anyway. He had been trying every night, but no success had found him. He sat up, looking out and up into the moon's large surface. Wonderment and awe filled him and he wondered what the man in the moon was thinking.

"Jack?" A voice asked, and Jack stood with a start. He walked down to the edge of the roof and peered over the edge. His eyes met Elsa's and she watched with wide eyes. "Are you alright? You've been thumping in your sleep like you're having a nightmare." Jack's eyes widened, and he swallowed roughly.

"Well, it's a little strange to sleep outside." He said, smiling with his eyes closed and rubbing the back of his head. He hadn't wanted to worry her.

"You could sleep in my room." Elsa offered. Jack smiled, and then it sunk in. His eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"No no no, please, that would be too much." Jack said, laughing nervously.

"Jack, if it would help you sleep..." Elsa trailed off. Jack looked at his feet while Elsa turned her head. Jack turned to her again.

"Elsa," Jack laid a hand on her forearm. "That would be great." He set his staff on the floor and curled up next to it. Elsa put a blanket over him and laid on her own bed. Jack smiled as he stared at the edge of his staff, following the curves and grooves. His eyes closed, and for the first night in four, he slept peacefully without dreams at all.

* * *

Pitch was grinding his teeth together. Anger swelled within him as he watched Jack settle down and his nightmares could no longer get through. The Elsa girl was a problem, one he needed to fix quickly if he was to rid this place of his mortal enemy. How to do it though? There were several ways to go about the situation, but if went the wrong way he knew that Jack would track him down and be sure to make sure that he was aware of his boundaries. Pitch needed to be careful, and he knew just the way to do it.

Pitch floated down into the room, entering himself into Elsa's dreams and turning them black. He watched her as she turned around, searching for the reason of her darkening surroundings. Her eyes met his and she gasped.

"Hello, Elsa." He said smoothly. "I see your, friend, has been having some sleeping troubles." Elsa's gaze hardened.

"It's... you!" She said, realizing. "It's your fault!" She shot a beam of ice at him, and Pitch merely dodged it.

"Please, this is a dream." Pitch said, chuckling. "If you actually want to fight this out, I am more than happy to give you a battle. I'll meet you at the base of the North Mountain if you're truly brave enough to battle me." Elsa's eyes narrowed as she considered it. "You think about it, and I'll meet you tomorrow night." Elsa clenched her teeth, taking one last attempt to attack him and he faded. Pitch smiled as he slunk quickly out of the room as Elsa woke with a start. He snickered as he weblog back up the mountainside. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Jack awoke, stretching as the sun shone into his eyes and he shook his head. He realized that he was inside, and remembered the night prior. He stood, yawning and turning to Elsa's empty bed. She was probably getting ready or already eating breakfast or something. He stumbled down the stairs and into the Main Hall. Kristoff and Anna were present, sitting alongside Olaf, and eating the morning meal. Elsa was still nowhere to be found. Jamy sat down, eating with them.

"Elsa's still upstairs then?" Anna asked. Jack swallowed.

"No, I thought she was up already." Jack said, and Kristoff frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't sleep last night, I was up making repairs on my sled. Elsa went outside and never came back in. She was dressed as though it was snowing again." Anna shrugged and continued eating, so did Olaf. Jack looked at his food, trying to convince himself as much as his friends that he wasn't worried. He looked up towards the North Mountain and felt an urge tugging at him. He stood swiftly and grabbed his staff.

"I'm going to go look for her." Jack said, getting up and flying out the door. He shot up the mountainside, not sure what was going on but determined to find out.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short, will try to update soon! Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Battle of Willpower

_**Hey guys, sorry about the late update! Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

Elsa's eyes scanned the snowy base of the tallest mountain in the region. Her heart was thumping loud enough that she was surprised the snow wasn't falling down from the vibrations. She was afraid, as difficult as it was to admit, but she also knew that she wouldn't let this 'Pitch' figure ruin and disturb her best friend just because he knew that he could. Her eyes watched as a dark figure moved down the mountain with surprising speed. A black cloud surrounded her as the figure stopped, and the tall creature known as Pitch was standing before her. Calling him dark would be a complete understatement as he stood straight up covered in a thick, swelling darkness. Elsa narrowed her eyes as a black horse-like creature emerged from the cloud, and trotted to Pitch's side. It's eyes gleamed an amber color, and it snorted at her.

"This is just one of my many nightmares." Pitch said, his voice smooth as he stroked it's mane carefully. "And one of many that will eventually destroy you." He laughed. "After all, you asked for the battle." He instantly pointed at her and the mare took off towards Elsa. Eyes wide, she lifted her hands into the air and struck the horse through it's torso with a blade of ice; impaling it. It disappeared into a black dust, and Pitch laughed even louder.

"Why are you torturing Jack?" Elsa asked, fending off another mare as Pitch sent it.

"Torturing? Oh no, I'm merely trying to scare him away." Pitch corrected gently, sending two more mares. Elsa quickly struck the pair with ice. "He, of all people doesn't deserve to rule this realm."

"Rule? What are you talking about?" Elsa demanded, dropping her arms and letting her guard down for the split second Pitch needed. He struck her with a bolt of blackness and knocked her back.

"It's clearly obvious how Jack feels about you, my Queen." he bowed dramatically. Elsa gasped in pain as she attempted to get up. Her side where she was hit was turning a black color. "However, all his feelings in the world couldn't stop the darkness you will soon be consumed in." Pitch tipped his head back and let out an evil laugh. Elsa stood, grimacing in pain, and struck him forcefully. Pitch was knocked back into the snow, coughing in surprise and pain.

"I will fight until I have nothing left to fight with." Elsa snapped. "And even then my spirit will fight to make sure Jack stays safe from you!" Pitch grinned as the Cheshire Cat would.

"So his feelings are returned, are they?" Pitch asked. "It's a shame he isn't here to hear your declaration of love, or your death." he added, 4 more mares popping up and snorting fiercely. Elsa's eyes widened as a circle of nightmares enclosed her; Pitch laughing maniacally. "Game over." he said. Just before the mares attacked, a blue beam was shot from the sky, turning the mares all blue and they shattered. "What?!" Pitch demanded. Elsa, turning from her growing blackening spot, and her eyes met Jack's as he landed next to her.

"Elsa, you're hurt!" he exclaimed, crouching next to her.

"Hello?! This is a BATTLE!" Pitch snapped, stepping forward. Giving a shout, Jack turned and swatted the dark figure away with his staff. Pitch was knocked backwards out of sight. Jack returned to Elsa, placing the tip of his staff on the black spot. It stopped growing and began to dissolve twice as slow.

"Stay here until it's gone completely." Jack said, holding Elsa's hands. he then stood, turning to face Pitch who was fighting his way out of the snow. Jack glared as Pitch smiled and stood, dusting himself off.

"Let's go then, Jack." He said, and Jack lifted his staff. Elsa watched in horror as Pitch sent more than 7 mares at Jack. He twisted his staff, spinning on the balls of his feet. Pitch sent a line of mares, one new replacing one defeated.

_"He was going easy on me!"_ Elsa realized. Jack, however, was more accustomed to Pitch's tricks and sneaky shenanigans. He could twist and turn, flip, duck, and avoid every attack as well as sent the mares into a dusty form. Pitch gritted his teeth as his last mare was sent and turned into ice.

"Are you about done?" Jack asked. Elsa looked down as he spoke, her cheeks flushing as she realized that she couldn't help. She looked up at a thump and saw that Pitch had thrown his staff and knocked him to the ground. She tried to move towards him to help, but remembered her injury. She watched as the spot, no bigger than her finger, slowly dissipated.

"C'mon, c'mon!" she muttered to herself, looking up at the pair once more.

"You fool." Pitch spat.

"You can't do this." Jack retorted. "You will never get away with it."

"I already have." Pitch grinned, raising one hand with a sharp, dark blade. Jack closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Suddenly, the weight of Pitch was gone. Jack opened his eyes and saw that Elsa had knocked him away. Jack scrambled to his feet, reaching for his staff and standing beside Elsa as Pitch stumbled. Pitch's eyes widened as he saw both competitors.

"Get lost." Elsa said through clenched teeth. Pitch glared before turning and disappearing into a wisp of black dust. Jack relaxed his tense posture, turned, and hugged Elsa tightly. The pair sat in the cold wind, enjoying the warm embrace.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please**_** review!**


End file.
